But I hate him, right?
by Krazi Kelli
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are Head Boy and Girl. How will they survive in the same dorm? Does Lily still hate James? And is James still arrogant? Read this to find out! LExJP OFFICIALLY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, I am just playing in the world she invented!**

**Hello there! This is one of my first on FanFiction so let me know what you think!**

**Summary: James and Lily are Head Boy and Girl. How will they survive in the same dorm? Does Lily still hate James? And is James still arrogant? Read here to find out!**

**So without further notes, I bring you….**

**Chapter 1**

_I cant believe it! How could Dumbledore let that stupid git become head Boy? He __is always playing tricks on people and that is no respectable way to act. Especially for __Head Boy!_ She looked around the Head compartment on the train. _So much for this year __will be the best one yet. I will have to share a dorm and a bathroom with HIM! _

She sat down and began to impatiently tap her foot. _Where is he? He should be __here we need to speak to the prefects._ Then right on cue, HE showed up.

"Hey Lily flower! Did ya miss me over the summer," James Potter asked her giving her the devilish smile that melted the heart of many girls at Hogwarts, but not her.

"No," she replied, James flinched, she looked at her watch, "Hurry we have to go speak with the prefects and we are late, no thanks to you!" And with that she swiftly pulled his arm and pulled him down to the prefect's compartment.

The rest of the ride went un-expectantly normal. As they almost reached Hogwarts Lily looked over at James. He was minding his own business and reading the latest issue of _The Quidditch Times_. She smiled. _Maybe he took my advise and deflated __his head over the summer. _She unfortunately spoke to soon when his best friend Sirius Black walked through the door.

"Hey lovebirds, I would of thought you would have been all over each other by now-" but Sirius was cut off by James of all people.

"That's enough Sirius," he said. Sirius looked at him curiously. As if you say _Why?_ Then James silently replied _Not here! _With a quick nod of his head. Sirius musthave understood this silent conversation because he said, "I'll see you later James, bye Lily." Then he left.

James sighed and laid back. Lily said nothing but looked out the window in sudden awe as they pulled closer to Hogwarts.

It never ceased to amaze Lily how beautiful Hogwarts was. It was like her real home, where she had her friends and people accepted her for what she was, a witch. Her sister, Petunia, hated her for it. Her parents were pleased but as she got older they seemed more distant. She knew they loved her, but they were weary about how they acted around her, as if not to make her mad so they wouldn't unleash her "powers".

Suddenly James spoke up. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yea," Lily agreed. She looked at him. He looked so kind, maybe he had changed. His face was lit up by the candlelight and his dark hair was as messy as always.He looked hot. _No, Lily! He is not hot! He is the same prank pulling git as he always has __been._

They soon arrived at the castle and filled into the great hall. The candles werefloating and the sky was clear and bright. You could tell because of the charmed ceiling. It was beautiful. Once they sat down the first years filled in to be sorted. One by one they came and Lily began to get hungry. They seemed to go on for ever when finally Kathy Zoll was sorted into Ravenclaw.

After the feast Lily and James were taken aside by Dumbledore.

"Ahh Mr. Potter and Miss Evans good to see you again. Now unfortunately I am busy at the moment. I presume that you know where the Head dorms are," they noddedand he continued, "the password is 'Hocus Pocus'." With that they headed off toward their dorms. They were moving on a set of stairs when the stairs began to shift and move. Lily stumbled back and James caught her. Only then did she realize how _good_ he looked. His strong arms holding her. They stayed in that position until the stairs stopped and Lily finally gained back her bearings.

" Thanks. I-erm- hate those stairs," she said blushing from being caught in that position.

"No problem," he said as he gave her a handsome smile.

The rest of the trip continued in silence until they reached the dorms.

"Hocus Pocus," James said to the portrait. It opened up to show them a beautifully furnished room. There was a sofa and two large desks in the corners of the room. The colors were deep red and gold. It was perfect for the two Gryffindors. Lily looked to her right to see a sign saying Head Girl over a door. As she opened it she hear a voice call out to her.

"Goodnight Lily," James said.

Lily smiled, "Goodnight James."

She then walked into her room and closed the door quietly. She looked around. The colors were much like the living area but instead of a sofa there was a large Queen sized bed with maroon curtains around it. She pulled on her pajamas and crawled into her bed. _Maybe this year won't be bad after all._

**

* * *

So do you like it? Hate it? A simple review will tell me if I should keep going or not! Please Review! Criticism is taken and turned into something that I can use to make me better!**

**Yours truly,**

**Krazi Kelli**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back with chapter number 2!**

**Excited? You should be! lol**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, I am just playing in the world she invented!**

**And here is chapter 2…..**

I woke up when the sun reached my eyed. I yawned. My first day back at Hogwarts! It was a great feeling. _The classes, the lake, the magic of the castle, and James constantly ruffling his hair in that obnoxious but cute way- No Lily! Bad Lily._ I immediately swept the idea from my head and got dressed. I couldn't wait to see my best friends Alice (A/N Neville's mom!) and Sam. As I walked out of my room I saw James sitting on the couch. It looked like he was waiting for something.

"Morning Lily," he said brightly.

"Um, Morning Jam-Potter," I replied, "waiting for something?"

"Yea," he said, "You actually. I wanted to help you with those stairs-"

I cut him off, "I can handle myself just fine Potter. I don't need YOUR help." And with that I stormed out of the common room and began to quickly walked to the Great Hall. I could hear him calling, "Lily wait, I didn't mean it, Lily!" But I didn't stop till I reached Alice and Sam in the great Hall.

Sam was my best friend in the muggle world and in the wizard world. She too was muggle born. She had dark brown hair and it was a little shy of shoulder length. She and I were friends from elementary school. We were in the same Girl Scout Troup (A/N Girl Guides if from another country) until we went to boarding school. We never talked about it much though because it would cause a lot of questions from the pure blood kids.

Then there was Alice. She was the sweetest thing. She had shoulder length mousey brown hair and was very smart at many things. As long as they went Potions. She never did well in that class, even when I tried to tutor her. She was a little pudgy but she wasn't fat. She was one of those people who was liked by many people. Especially Frank Longbottom.

I sat down flustered and they both looked up.

"Good Morning Lily," Alice said sweetly. Sam grunted her greetings and I just smiled. We called her the bottomless pit. She ate and ate and ate. But she was very lucky and never got fat. Alice was a little jealous, we could all tell. But she never said anything.

Sam looked up and raised her eyebrows. She and I could always tell what the other was thinking. She was the good sister I never had. She knew I had just gotten in a fight with Potter. She could tell.

"So," she said slyly, "How are you enjoying sharing Head Dorms with Potter."

Then as in an answer to her question Potter came walking into the Great Hall. His head was bent and I would of felt sorry for him if I knew this wasn't an act. He walked over to me and tried to apologize again.

"I'm sorry Evans," he began, "I didn't mean it, honest."

"Go away Potter," I growled. Then like a wounded puppy he moped back to his seat. Black and Lupin looked at him sadly but Peter kept eating like a vacuum cleaner. Not noticing a thing. I kept looking over at him and every time he still looked sad. I began to think. _Maybe it isn't and act, maybe he is sorry._ The more I thought about it the worse I felt for over reacting. _I'll make it up to him in the dorm tonight._

The rest of the day went normally. Except Potter never tried to find me and ask me out a million times. The first day was hard though. I ended up with two 3 foot essays in Potions and Herbology. It would be a tough year. When I walked through the door I noticed Potter sitting in the couch with his hands holding up his head. As soon as he noticed that I walked into the room he stood up.

"Lily I-" I cut him off.

"Its O.K. Potter," I said, "Look since we have to live in the same dorm we might as well get along. Lets start over. Hi I'm Lily Evans," I held out my hand.

He looked as if it was a dream come true. He stood like that for about 20 seconds before he snapped out of it and said, "James Potter." The rest of the night was filled with us trying to get to know each other all over again.

**Ha! I updated fast! So what do you think? Reviews are happily accepted.**

**Special thanks to my reviewers: **pippinsmcgee, Shaurya, and MysteryALASKA!

**Yours truly,**

**Krazi Kelli**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, I am just playing in the world she invented!**

**Hello! I'm back, I'm updating fast b/c it is a weekend and I have nothing else to do. So, what I'm trying to say is don't expect updates so soon except on the weekends. Because I do have a life. lol**

**Well anyway thanks to: xxhploverxx, CMHValex, pippinsmcgee, tigerlily141, MysteryALASKA, Mauraders032, BrownEyes90, and Shaurya!**

**You guys are amazing!**

**And here is Chapter 3…**

I woke up to a loud snore. _That's odd, _I thought then snuggled down closer into what I thought was the covers. I took a deep breath, _mmm, it smells like James_. Wait, WHAT? I looked down and there he was, James Potter! I jumped up and screamed.

He quickly woke up, startled. "What, what is it?"

I was too shocked to say a complete sentence, "You, me, couch!"

"Huh? Oh, wait I get it," he said with the information dawning on him, "Yea, you fell asleep on my shoulder last night. I guess I fell asleep too."

"Well why didn't you wake me up?" I asked tapping my foot. I was making him nervous. He murmured something I couldn't understand. "What?" I asked.

"It'sjustthatyoulookedsopeacefulandbeautifulthatIdidn'twanttowakeyouup," he said.

"What? Potter speak slower," I demanded.

"It's just that you looked so peaceful and beautiful that I didn't want to wake you up," he said blushing.

"Oh, um. O.K. well I'm going to go take a shower now, um, see you later?" I stammered. _Ugh, why do things have to be so awkward?_ _I know that Ja- Potter liked me but I thought that we said last night that we were going to be friends. _I walked into the steamy shower. _I'll ask Sam later._

When I came out of the bathroom about 20 minutes later Potter wasn't around. I had figured that he already went to breakfast when I heard a banging coming from his room. Curious I walked over and pressed my ear against the door.

"Stupid- _thud_- stupid-_ thud- _stupid," he moaned over and over again.

_What on earth is he talking about?_ I thought. He kept doing that until I finally figured he wasn't going to say anything else and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

About halfway through breakfast I saw Potter walk into the hall. His forehead looked oddly purple and when I looked closer I noticed that it was a purple bruise in the shape of a book. When he sat down Black laughed at him and Lupin smiled sympathetically. (A/N guess what Peter is doing LOL) Puzzled I looked away. Sam looked at me funny and raised one eyebrow.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with that bruise on Potter's head, would you?" she asked.

"No, of course not," I said to quickly. She sighed and went back to finishing her Potions essay.

Suddenly an owl swooped down from the rafters and dropped a letter on my lap. I opened it and read.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_Would you and Mr. Potter come to my office after breakfast?_

_Yours Truly,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

"Who's it from," Sam asked.

"Professor Dumbledore," I replied, "Head Duties I suspect. I'll see you later O.K."

"Bye," she replied.

I stood up and went over to where Potter was sitting. Black was speaking at the time.

"-no, no, no, we did dung bombs last time. We need to be more original." I coughed.

Lupin looked up, "Hey Evans, what brings you here?" he said loudly cutting off Black's discussion. Potter perked up at the sound of my name. I sighed.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see us in his office now," I said to Potter.

"Oh, O.K. see you guys later," he replied to the guys.

As we walked up the stairs neither of us said anything. Finally I decided to speak.

"How did you get that bruise?" I asked.

"Oh that, erm, well, a book fell on my head?" he said.

"Right," I said. By that time we had reached the stone gargoyle, with no stair problems thank God!

"Do you know the password?" he asked. I shook my head. "ah well, um lets see, strawberry tarts, chocolate toffees, shock tarts, pumpkin pasties, come on! Um, chocolate frogs?" The gargoyle moved and we hopped on the stairs going up to Dumbledore's office. We then knocked and walked in.

"Ah, good to see you Mr. Potter and Miss Evans. Please sit down. Now this year we have decided to let the students have a Halloween Ball. You are preparing for it. You will get to choose everything from the snacks to the dress attire. Here are some catalogs for you to get some inspiration from," he handed us some magazines, "Oh, and one more thing, you will have one month to plan it. Any questions?" We shook our heads, no. "Very well," he continued, "you may go."

**Well there is chapter 3**

**Did you enjoy it? Reviews are always appreciated! Guess what Peter was doing? Check the last chapter for ideas! LOL**

**Yours truly,**

**Krazi Kelli**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I'm surprised at all the review I got on this story so I decided to update for my lovely reviewers: xxhploverxx, Princess of Brooklyn, pippinsmcgee, Draco's Little Vixen, and last but most defiantly not least ginny278! You people make me smile :D**

**lol **

**well without any more rambling I bring you….**

**Chapter 4**

After the meeting with Dumbledore both Potter and I had a class break and decided to make good use of that time. I was heading for the Head Dorms but it seemed Potter had a different idea about where to go.

"Where are we going?" I asked hoping for the best, but expecting the worst.

"You'll see," he grinned devilishly and continued to lead me through the castle. "Now," he continued, "think of a place we can use to plan this party."

"It's a ball," I corrected.

"Same thing," he replied.

"No its not! A party is where you and your bum friends get together in the common room and play loud music, play exploding snap, get drunk, stay up late, flirt-"

"O.K. O.K.! I get it! Now concentrate," he said. I sighed then did as I was told. _A good place to plan a ball. A good place to plan a ball. Come on. What is Potter thinking? Well I know what he is thinking, "I need a good place to plan a party so I can get drunk." I swear that boy is so predictable. Oh, right. We need a good place to plan a ball. _Then suddenly a door seemed to appear out of the wall. Potter smiled and opened the door and ushered me inside.

It was amazing. There were two chairs around a table that had paper and quills on it. Then were hundreds of magazines set together by type of party. It was brilliant!

"Welcome to the Room of Requirements," Potter said and bowed deeply. I laughed.

"Come on," I said, "let's get to work."

We began by flipping through magazines and taking notes then after awhile we would compare them and write down what we both wanted. I glanced over at Potter's paper. _Blood colored punch. Bats flying all around. _I sighed.

"O.K. I think that's enough notes, lets compare papers. I was thinking of masked costumes for dress attire. What do you think?"

"Um, sure," he replied. I continued, "For décor we could have pumpkins and candles floating."

"Carved pumpkins or not?" he asked. Quill poised over his paper. I was pleased. He was taking notes! That's so nice! He is actually paying attention! Oh, right he is still waiting. "Carved pumpkins," I concluded. He nodded and began to write it down. The rest of our break went quite smoothly and I began to actually look forward to this ball. So far we had chosen what we would wear, the décor, the food, and the music. All we had to do next was find out where to get it all. And with that we left the room and went to our next class.

Working with Jam- Potter, isn't all that bad after all, right? On my way to lunch I noticed something wrong. There were balloons everywhere. I picked one up and read it. They were charmed to insult you, great! Mine said,

_The Marauders wish to inform you that your hair matches your fiery red temper and it would be best to keep it in check. _

"My temper? MY TEMPER! There is most defiantly NOTHING wrong with ME OR MY TEMPER! POTTER!" I screamed. My face turning as red as my hair. I didn't notice that the balloon in my hand was rapidly changing colors until it popped splattering black ink all over me. I looked around angrily for the so called "Marauders" when I spotted them in the corner laughing as Snape's face turned from shock to bright red and angry. I stomped over to the four of them and screamed.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOUR STUPID BLOODY BALLOONS ARE RUDE AND INSULTING AND THEY-THEY GOT INK ALL OVER ME! OH YOU WILL PAY POTTER, WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT YOU WILL PAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as Sam pulled me away.

**Ohh! James is BUSTED! LOL! What will Lily do next, and yes she is a hypocrite isn't she! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and at the rate in which my teachers are giving homework (which is surprisingly little, for now at least) I will update ASAP! **

**Lets take a poll:**

**Who would like to see Peter Pettigrew start to drift away now? (A/N that filthy little traitor!) if so put in your review #1**

**Now who would like to see him as part of the group, acting normal? If you want this put in your review #2**

**Yours truly,**

**Krazi Kelli**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all my reviewers! You are AMAZING! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I wanted to update really badly but I was sooo busy, right when I thought I didn't have a lot of homework the teachers pile you up with projects, tests, and just homework in general. **

**Well here is chapter 5**

**P.S. By the way Snape was mad at what the balloon said about him, not that the Marauders made Lily mad. **

I was so mad I thought I was going to explode! Right when I thought bloody Potter was getting better. So much for mature. I was beginning to trust him and like him for Pete's sake and it is thrown back in my face. I had spent the better part of the evening getting the ink off my face and clothes. My anger sitting and steaming over like a large caldron of boiling water. I was in our common room working on my charms essay when he came back in. He immediately came over and tried to apologize.

"Lily-" he started and I cut him off by my grabbing my wand ready to fire off any curse that came to mind.

"What did you think you were doing?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Lily were just having fun-"

"Fun? FUN? You call that fun? Oh I'll show you fun." I then whipped out my wand and aimed it at his head. "incidere is puer saeta," I then said. The effect began immediately. Locks of his hair began to fall off leaving a bald Potter. I smirked.

"That will stop your ego, wont it?" I said. He gaped then screamed like a little girl. I laughed.

"Can you fix it?" he asked pleadingly.

I paused in a mock thinking position, "Yes, if I want."

"Please, Lily! Please! I'll do anything," he begged.

"Anything," I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He stumbled, "Well not anything, I mean, well-"

"Make up you mind Potter. I'm waiting. Now fun," I said with authority, "Is going to Hogsmede, it is reading, it is talking with your friends, it is going to a concert, it is going shopping, it is having James Potter worship your every step-" My hand flew to my mouth. _I did not just say that. I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!_ _Okay Lily breath. Maybe he didn't hear you. _I looked up hopefully to see his face filled with shock and arrogance. _Great, he heard. _I quickly grabbed my things and rushed into my room and slammed the door before he could say anything else. I slid down the door and put my face in my hands and cried out of embarrassment and realization about my feelings for James Potter.

Later that evening I awoke to the sound of the door opening and closing from outside. I looked out my window, the sun was setting. That meant dinner was over. _He is probably going to go see his little friends to plan the next prank. _But somehow that didn't seem right. It didn't seem like he was going to do that. I carefully opened the door and peered out. I looked around but he was no where in sight. So I quickly followed him out of the dorm.

I saw him walking fast down the stairs. _But isn't the Gryffindor common room up the stairs, not down?_ The questions in my head only made me want to follow him even more. Then I saw him move toward the doors leading outside. He could get in serious trouble! I have to go and make sure he doesn't get caught. Well, that was the reason I kept telling myself. As I followed him out the doors I only wished that I saw the full moon rise into the sky.

**Dun Dun Dun DUN! lol **

**Cliffhanger! YEA! I bet ya'll are pretty angry, huh? But don't worry! I will probably update after lunch (I haven't even had breakfast yet) because it is SPRING BREAK and I am not doing anything, or going anywhere:D**

**So sorry about the short chapter and the cliffhanger, but don't worry I will update VERY soon! **

**P.S. The winner of the poll I made was: make him stay with the group BUT have him in the hospital wing all the time, and have him go on unexplained trips, to where? Only Peter and the Slytherins know… LOL**

Yours truly,

Krazy Kelly


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah, I don't own Harry Potter**

**O.K., I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! LOL**

**I told you I would update yesterday….**

**Whoops….**

**Sorry guys, well here is chapter 6!**

Stupid Potter, where does he think he is going? I watched as he quickly moved across the dark landscape of Hogwarts to the Whomping Willow. _What is he doing? That tree is DEADLY!_ I quickly crawled behind the nearest tree and watched in fascination as he took a long stick then pocked a knot in the tree. Then my magic, the tree stopped moving. Then he looked back, then seeing no one dove into a hole beneath the tree. If anyone saw me at that moment they would have seen the most shocked girl in all of Hogwarts. I looked around then seeing the all clear jogged across the ground and picked up the same stick Potter used. By this time the tree was back in its usual bad mood, if trees can have moods. It flailed its branches all around almost knocking me off my feet. I gripped the stick like a wand and pushed the knot on the tree. Thankfully it froze just like when Jam-Potter did it. I took advantage and quickly jumped into the hole at the tree's entrance.

I looked around to see a dirt tunnel. _I bet it leads to Hogsmede,_ I thought. I reached for my wand.

"Lumos."

As I followed the tunnel I heard thumping coming from above me. I also heard animal noises. _Strange,_ I thought. I continued on until I reached a set of stairs. Cautiously I began to climb them, careful to place my weight evenly to keep them from creaking. As I reached the first floor I looked around. It looked as if it was going to fall apart any second. Then it dawned on me; _The Shrieking Shack! I was in the Shrieking Shack._ _But wasn't this place haunted? This place is haunted. So why is Jam-Potter here?_ Curiosity got the best of me go I went to the door where their noise was coming from. Cautiously I pushed open the door.

As I looked in I saw a black dog, a stag, a rat, and a werewolf. They all looked at me as I opened the door. I couldn't move. The werewolf's yellow eyes bore into mine and it bared its teeth and growled. I took a step back and screamed. The black dog quickly jumped in front of the werewolf and the stag nudged me in the direction of the door. I didn't need to be told twice. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs. I looked back and saw the stag following me. I kept running and jumped out of the hole that leads to Hogwarts' grounds. Unfortunately the willow was unfrozen and wildly thrashing its limbs about. I screamed when one came crashing down on my leg. I looked around frantically and saw the stag run and press the knot in the tree with its antler. It ran over to me then stopped. It began to transform into- James Potter.

I gasped, "How? When?"

He held his finger to his lips and helped me up. I tried to stand by myself but fell again because of my leg. James smiled sympathetically and helped me walk back to the castle. The whole time he kept looking down at his feet. I would wait till the common room to question him.

As we were walking up the stairs; or hobbling with my leg Filch's cat, Miss Norris crept out behind the shadows. James quickly maneuvered us behind a statue and opened a door behind it. We hastily opened the door and tumbled in closing it behind us. James lighted his wand and we stood in the stone room for about five minutes when James spoke.

"I bet they are gone," he said as he moved over to the door. He tried opening it only to find it locked. He then tried about a half dozen spells to try to open it with no luck. I began to get impatient. So I dragged myself over to the door and tried to open it with all the spells I knew. It remained shut. I groaned.

"What are we going to do?" I whined.

"Stay here for the night I guess," he replied. Then with that he found some stones and transfigured them into two sleeping bags and two pillows. He set them down on the ground and sat in one. I sat in the other and looked at him.

"So you're an animagus?"

He nodded.

"The others too?"

He nodded again not looking at me.

"Which one is which?" I asked.

"I am a stag, Sirius is the dog, Peter is the rat, and Remus is- well you know."

"The werewolf," I finished.

"Yea," he said, "Every full moon we go and transform, we heard that it helps werewolves if they have animal company."

"That's really nice of you," I replied seeing him in a different light, he looked brave and loyal. We sat in that silence until I took out my wand and gave James back his hair.

"Thanks," he said.

"Your welcome," I replied as we crawled into our sleeping bags.

**Well how did you like it?**

**Review please!**

**Yours truly,**

**Krazi Kelli**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: look if I was J.K. Rowling I would not be writing this story, I would be working on book #7! **

**Thank you all my LOVELY reviewers! You make my go strong flexes arm! LOL! Well here is chapter 7**

I couldn't be sure what time I got up. I opened my eyes and was shocked to see that I was in a stone room. Then last night came back to me. I sighed and looked over at James. He was sleeping soundly and was curled up in a little ball. I chuckled softly to myself. _It would be so easy to prank him,_ I thought, _I should._ I pondered this in my mind for a while then decided I would not sink to his level.

I got out of my sleeping bag and went over to his and began to shake him. I quickly fell because of my leg and frustrated said a spell and my previously bruised leg mended itself. Good.

"James, JAMES," I said getting louder, "POTTER WAKE UP!"

"Huh?" he said groggily then jumped about ten feet when he saw he leaning over him.

"Oh, get over yourself Potter," I said, "come on, we still have to figure out how to get out of here."

"Hmmm," he said and got up to pace. _He looked good when he thinks. NO, BAD Lily! Don't think that! _I looked back up at him to see him still pacing. Then when he put his hands in his pockets his face lit up.

"That's it!" he cried.

"What's it?"

"I have a mirror."

"Wow, great now you can marvel at your hair, some help that is."

"No, wait! It's a two way mirror. I have one and Sirius has the other! I can talk to him in this and tell him to come and get us out of here." At this point he was practically jumping up and down in his excitement. I had to admit. That was a good idea.

"But do you expect Sirius to help us?" I questioned.

"I would trust Sirius with my life," he stated proudly.

"You're going to have a short life," I mumbled to myself. James didn't hear so he went on and began to talk into the mirror and tell it everything about where we were.

"Yep, on the third floor. Do you have that? Uh huh… good, see you soon. Thanks mate," then turning to me said, "he will be here soon."

Soon to Sirius means, later. After thirty minutes we were both mad and bored. James even stopped sticking up for his friend.

"Where the hell is he?" he grumbled under his breath.

"I'm bored and hungry," I said.

"Well I'm bored, hungry and cold."

"Well I'm bored, hungry, cold, and I have to go to the bathroom," I said.

"Oh, well you win," he said.

"You have got that right."

Twenty Minutes Later……

"James?" I said fidgeting.

"Yes."

"When is Sirius going to get here?"

"Who knows."

"Well can't you call him on that mirror?"

"We tried that already."

"Well try again or I'm going to pee my pants."

That seemed to get him worried.

"Um, right, okay, hold on Lily," he picked up the mirror, "Hey Sirius, SIRIUS! HELLLLOOOOOO!"

"WHERE IS HE?" I screamed. He winced and tried again.

"Hey Sirius, we have an emergency… uh huh, its Lily. She really has to pee," at this point I was jumping around like a Mexican jumping bean.

This seemed to wake Sirius up because he showed up five minutes later.

"Thank God!" I said as I went running down the halls to the nearest bathroom.

Later at lunch I looked down the table to see James and Sirius arguing.

"-it was an honest mistake, I thought if I left you two alone-"

"Yea, well you thought wrong. Poor Lily," James argued back.

At this point they were arguing so loud that it seemed that everyone was listening in and me not wanting everyone to know that James and I slept in a room together cut in.

"Where is Remus?" I asked.

"Hospital wing," Sirius said then looked down at his plate miserably. I saw James kick him under the table and him flinch. "Sorry Lily," he said sheepishly.

"Apology accepted, see you guys later," then in some sort of bold move I winked at James and left the hall. Only when I had left the hall I realized what I had done.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit! _I said to myself as I walked to the hospital wing. _Now he is going to think you like him. **But you do like him. **DO NOT. **DO TO! **No. **YES! **_I sighed. _I'm going crazy. _

When I reached the hospital wing I walked to the back where Remus was. He was looking out the window and looking miserable.

"Hey," I whispered. He whipped around.

"Lily!" he said surprised.

**I think I will leave it at that. **

**Three pages, is that long enough? Hope so. I like short chapters. Well I like writing them, not reading them so I will try to write longer chapters from now on.**

**Please review! It keeps me going!**

**Yours truly,**

**Krazi Kelli**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hah, I have my Harry Potter music on and I'm totally in the mood to write this chapter:D!**

**Disclaimer: blah blah… don't sue me…. Blah blah blah…. I'm not J.K. Rowling….**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**And here is chapter 8**

"Lily, what are you doing here?" Remus asked.

"I'm here to see how you are doing," I said.

"Oh, right," he looked down at his hands worriedly. We stayed like that for a while when he finally got the nerve to speak again. "Are you going to tell anyone?"

"Of course not," I replied taken back. _So that's why he was worried. _At this point Madame Pomfrey came bustling back into the ward.

"Out! Out! Mr. Lupin needs his rest," she screeched.

We smiled to each other, "Bye Remus, feel better soon."

"Thanks Lily," he responded.

I began to walk away when he called back to me. I turned back around.

"Hey Lily," he shouted.

"Yea," I replied.

"I mean it, thanks," he said it seriously.

I smiled. I then mimed zipping my lips up, locking them, and throwing away the key.

"I would never tell," I said. Then left.

As I was walking down to potions later that evening I felt someone in my presence. I looked around, then seeing no one began to walk faster. I heard the noise of footsteps behind me but I didn't see anyone.

"Is anyone there?" I called in what I hoped was a brave voice.

No one responded. I clutched my books close to my chest and broke into a run. But they were faster they grabbed my arm and pulled me into a empty classroom. I gasped when I saw the face.

**I think I will leave it there…. What do you think? **

**Ha ha ha ha! I feel evil! Don't worry I will update in about…. 30 minutes. I just wanted to leave it at a really good cliffhanger! ;D **

**Well review and I will update!**

**Tee hee hee!**

**Yours truly,**

**Krazi Kelli**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well did you like the last chapter?**

**Hmm…..**

**LOL**

**Well hate to burst your bubble but it is not James…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the world they live in….**

**Now where did the story leave off? Hmm…**

**JK! LOL**

**Here is chapter 9**

Malfoy! I couldn't believe it. I tried to fight back unsuccessfully.

"Get-your-hands-off-of-me," I said, my teeth clenched in anger.

"Now, now mudblood if you don't struggle this won't be hard," Lucius Malfoy hissed.

"Never," I replied.

"Oh, I love it when you are mad," he growled lowering his head to try to kiss me. But I ducked at the last minute and his head collided with the stone wall. "Oh you will pay for that." And I did.

When he was done he slapped me then left. I was then left on the cold stone all alone, crying. I pulled on my now ripped robes and ran as fast as I could to the head dorms.

Not looking up I ran into someone. We both fell back and landed on the ground. Potter was the first to recover.

"Oh, Lily I am so sorry!" he stopped once he saw the state I was in, "Lily what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said brushing away my tears.

"Come here," he said, "Let me help you up."

I winced as he helped me up. I felt sore all over. I began to fall when James caught me.

"Lily are you sure you are okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine okay!" I said a little to harshly, then in a softer voice continued, "Look James I just want to go back to our dorms."

"Okay," he said reluctantly and then led me back to the dorms.

When we arrived he set me down gently on the couch and sat in the chair across from it. I lied back and groaned in pain. He was looking at me on shock.

"Lily," he said gently, "What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing happened," I said tensely. He then pulled his chair closer to the couch and helped me out of my outer robes.

"Bloody hell," he said in awe when he noticed that they were torn and I had blood on my arms from Malfoy's deep scratches. "Who did this to you?"

"No one, nothing happened okay," I said dully.

"No Lily, someone hurt you and I am going to find out who did it," he angrily ran his hand through his hair and began to pace.

"It's okay James, I'm okay now," I tried to sit up then grimaced in pain. Noticing I was in extreme pain he quickly summoned a house elf. One immediately appeared in the room and bowed deeply.

"What can Flakey do for master?" the elf squeaked.

"Bandages, dreamless potion, pain reliever potion, and some ice packs; quickly!" James ordered.

"Of course, right away," Flakey replied. Then with a crack left.

When Flakey came back James set right to work. All those times he spent in the hospital wing must have paid off because he knew what he was doing. He then gave me the dreamless potion and I fell into a pleasant sleep.

When I awoke the next morning I noticed quickly that I wasn't in my bed. I also noticed that James was sleeping in the seat next to me. Then all of last night came flooding back to me. Taking the blanket that James must of laid over me, I walked into the bathroom and took a shower.

When I walked out I noticed that James was asleep. I decided to leave a note telling him I was going to breakfast. It was the least I could do after he helped me.

_Dear James,_

_I'm O.K. so don't worry. I am at the Great Hall having breakfast. Thanks for everything last night and I assure you that I am fine. Don't worry._

_Your friend, _

_Lily Evans_

There, that should do it. I placed it on the couch knowing that he would look there first. Then acting on instinct I kissed him on the cheek. Shocked at what I had done I quickly walked out the door to the Great Hall.

I sat down by Sam and began to eat slowly. Sam, noting that something was wrong, looked at me questioningly. I kept my head down. Frustrated she questioned me.

"Lily what is wrong?" she asked.

"Hmm, what? Who said something was wrong? Because nothing is wrong, everything is going great. Yep, splendidly," I babbled.

"Lily, we have been friends," she stopped thinking, "For a very long time. I know when something is wrong."

"Nothing O.K. everything is great!" I screamed at her. The whole hall was listening to me at that point. I sighed and ran out the doors bumping into no other then Malfoy.

"Hey," he drawled, "Back for more."

I didn't respond instead kept running willing the tears to stop. I kept running till I made it to the astronomy tower. There I sat and openly wept.

**Ugh, shoot me now! I feel horrible! Poor Lily! **

**I wish it was James…. Sorry. But I felt the story needed it.**

**Please review!**

**Yours truly,**

**Krazi Kelli**

**I still feel bad, ugh!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there. Yes it has taken me longer then I thought to update but here it is none the less. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the world they live in.**

* * *

I didn't respond instead kept running willing the tears to stop. I kept running till I made it to the astronomy tower. There I sat and openly wept. I cried for a while then decided that this was no way for a Gryffindor to act. I stood up, wiped my eyes and walked with true Gryffindor bravery to Charms class.

As I walked into the room I noticed my friends Alice and Sam were sitting together. _Great,_ I thought, _some friends, they don't even save me a seat._ I stood up to my full height and walked over to the only available seat, next to James. He gave me a questioning look but I pretended not to notice and began to take notes trying to pay attention. But it was hard with that git, Malfoy on the other side of the room. I looked down and tried not to let the tears run from my eyes. I tried without success. The tears fell noiselessly and fell onto my paper making the ink run. James quickly caught on and spoke.

"Follow my lead," he whispered to me then raised his hand, "Professor?"

"Yes Potter?" he replied. (A/N I have no clue who the charms professor was back then….)

"Lily isn't feeling well at all, may I escort her to the hospital wing?" he said in an innocent voice that not even Professor McGonagall would say no to.

"Why yes of course," he said a little caught off guard then spoke to me, "Feel better soon Miss Evans."

"Thanks Professor," I said my voice caught in my throat with emotion. The Professor must have taken it for a sore throat because he gave me a sympathetic expression and nodded.

James then took my arm and escorted me out of the door. Once out of the door and out of hearing of anyone else he turned to me.

"Lily what is wrong?" he asked with a dead serious look on his face.

I turned away. He looked so kind and sympathetic and I couldn't lie while looking into him eyes.

"Its nothing," I lied, "Just that time of the month, that's all."

I wish I had a picture of the look of his face. His eyes widened and there was shock all over his face. He shifted his eyes nervously and coughed.

"Um, well I guess you don't want to go back to class right?" he stuttered.

I shook my head. We turned and began to walk in silence until we reached the dorms.

"Erm, well I better get back to class," he said while walking backwards obviously not liking the situation, "Feel better?"

"Bye," I said. I sighed as I moved over and sat on the couch. I picked up my charms book and began to read. But soon the words molded together and I fell into a troubled sleep.

I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was on the couch in the dormitories. Looking around even more I noticed that James was standing over me with a look of concern and anger written all over his face.

"James, what are you doing here?" I asked. He opened his mouth as if to say something then closed it as if deciding against it. He sighed and moved closer to the couch and sat down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered. _What is he talking about? _Then it dawned on me. _He must have heard me cry out in my nightmare. _I hung my head in shame. Gently he pulled my chin up to look him in the eyes.

"What happened to you was not your fault," he whispered gently, "You should tell Dumbledore. He will get that no-good son of a-"

I stopped him, "James no! I don't want any more problems okay. I have enough on my plate. If I told Dumbledore then he would get Malfoy in trouble and then he would hurt me again. I don't want to be hurt anymore-" I broke off and began to sob uncontrollably. James wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me into a comforting hug. I just held on tight, the tears pouring out onto his shirt.

"I will always be here," James whispered as we hugged. There was something between us. A bond. A connection. I looked into his eyes and no longer saw the arrogant boy that I had once knew who played pranks on everyone. I saw a kind and sympathetic man who cared. He had grown up along the years and I had never noticed it until now. I was falling in love with James Potter.

"We have to tell Dumbledore," James said calmly after a while. I nodded knowing he was right. He gently took my arm and led me to Dumbledore's office. When we reached the door I grasped his hand.

"Chocolate frogs," James said and we both walked onto the stairs that brought us to the office door. He squeezed my hand, "Are you ready?"

I nodded not trusting my voice and he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore said. We walked in and he smiled. "What brings you two to my office at-" he glanced a what seemed to be a watch but looked like a bunch of planets and stars, "2:36 in the morning." I gasped.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, we can come back in the morning-" I said embarrassed because I had not known the time. But James cut me off.

"We are sorry sir, but it is an emergency."

"Ah, I see," Dumbledore replied the twinkle in his eyes disappearing. "Please sit down."

"I should be going then," James said, "I will wait outside for you Lily."

He gently pulled away his hand and made his way to the door. I watched him get up, then move over to the door, then pull open the door. I couldn't help it any longer.

"James wait!" I cried he immediately turned around, "I need you."

He then came back over and sat down. Picking up my hand he gestured to Dumbledore who was pretending to re-arrange some papers while watching us out of the corner of his eye. I took a deep breath and began to speak while Dumbledore listened very closely.

"Last night when I was going to potions I was taken advantage of-" I broke off I tried to stop the tears from falling from my eyes. "It was in a un-used classroom and well I was- I was-" for the second time I broke off, not wanting to say it. "I was raped my Lucius Malfoy." The were now flowing down my cheeks as I tried to keep myself together. Dumbledore spoke.

"What happened to you was not your fault Miss Evans and I will personally see to it that he is severely punished," his eyes bursting with anger.

With that we stood up and left hand in hand back to our dorms. James walked me to my door.

"Thanks," I said, "For everything."

* * *

The next day the news had spread. Lucius Malfoy had been expelled.**

* * *

****Well I feel much better now knowing that she told someone and I see no reason why he couldn't have been expelled. He will now be tutored by some famous teacher. This also gives him another reason NOT to like Dumbledore, the "muggle lover."**

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE leave a review!**

**It would mean a lot to me! I tried to make a loooooonger chapter so the least you can do is review!**

**-Krazi Kelli**


	11. Chapter 11

**Erm, Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while….. I've been so busy with school, but I only have 2 weeks left so when summer rolls around I will be able to update all the time!**

**Anyway thanks to all my reviewers! You all ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: still the same, don't own anything except the plot…. sigh**

When I woke up the next morning I felt lighter and happier then I had felt all year. I yawned and rolled over to look at my clock: 9:34. Thank goodness it was a weekend. But seeing as I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep I pulled back the covers and stood up. I then lumbered my way to the bathroom to take a shower.

Turning on the shower head I stepped under the steamy jets. The pressure was just the right amount and in so time I felt relaxed and clean. Drying myself off I noticed something bad. I forgot a change of clothes.

Cautiously I peeked out of the doorway, satisfied in seeing no one I made a run for it. Not noticing which way I was running I accidentally ran into the room that said, "Head Boy" above it. I noticed something was wrong from the moment I closed the door. Bringing my head up from resting on the doorway I looked around. _This isn't my room! There are quiddich things everywhere. _I glanced over at "my" bed and saw James sleeping there. Realization dawned on me like a brick. I tried making my way slowly to the door without making any noise, unfortunately being the klutz I am I tripped over a pile of clothes and hit the dresser knocking it over with a loud, _thud._

James quickly woke up groping for his glasses and wand. Quickly I tried to cover myself back up with the towel and make my way to the door, but I wasn't fast enough.

"Erm, Lily," James began cautiously as if he was walking on thin ice, "what are you doing in my room in only a towel?"

"Um, well, erm…" I trailed off, not really thinking about what I said. Instead I was looking at his abs. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had only a pair of navy blue boxers with little golden snitches on them. His hair was messier then usual but it looked almost, cute. On second thought he looked hot. _Lily, what are you thinking? _I thought to myself, _He is still the arrogant prat you once knew. **But he helped you, and he doesn't play that many pranks anymore. You love him. **_Subconsciously I heard a voice call my name. I jolted out of my thought with an attractive, "Huh?" noise. Then realizing where I was, blushed.

"Oh, right, well you see I was just seeing if the house elves accidentally gave you some of my clothes, yea…." I said making it up as I went. He seemed to buy it though and replied.

"No Lily, but if I do I will give them to you."

"Right, well okay then, um, see you later?"

"Bye Lily."

I edged my way back to the door and after closing it ran back to the safety of the right room. _How embarrassing! He probably thinks you are a weirdo. Wait, why do I care again? **Because you love him. **Oh, that's right. Wait- WHAT? No, no, no, no, no, no, NO WAY!_

Pushing the thought away I began to dress and found myself putting on make-up.

_What are you doing? Why are you putting on make-up? _

_**Because you like James and want to impress him, remember?**_

_Oh, right. Wait, what?_

_You know he will think you are weird if you keep talking to yourself. Not that you care about him. _

_Yes I do, oh wait. That was a trick wasn't it? _

_Yep._

_I think I am going insane._

_**Probably.**_

_Well THANKS!_

_**You're welcome.**_

_But you do like James, don't you?_

_**You know you do!**_

_Do not!_

**_Do too! _**(a/n that's a combination of the two)

_Not!_

_**DO!**_

_Not!_

_**DO!**_

_NOT! _

_**Not!**_

_Do!_

_**Ha ha ha ha ha!**_

_We tricked you!_

_Yea, well…. Um…._

_**See you do like him.**_

_Yea, I guess I do. _

I jolted out of my thoughts to see that I had put on WAY to much mascara. I looked like a slut, which is exactly what I don't need right now.

I wiped it all off then made my way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Finding Sam and Alice I sat down. I immediately noticed something was up. Everyone was whispering and talking in little groups.

"Guys, what is going on?" I asked while sitting down.

"Oh, you haven't heard have you? Malfoy was expelled and no one knows why. Some people think that they found his mark," Alice said being the Gryffindor gossiper she is.

"Huh?" I asked, "What mark?"

"The Death Eater mark, you know the one on your left arm?" Sam added eagerly.

"WHAT?" I said a little too loudly. Everyone looked over at me in surprise. I lowered my voice and spoke again. "Where is he going to go now?"

"No one knows for sure, but we heard that he is going to be privately tutored while being You-know-who's right hand man," Alice supplied.

I opened my mouth in a silent, "Oh." I then looked up at Dumbledore, he smiled with a twinkle in his eyes and silently raised his glass in a toast. I smiled gratefully up at him and mouthed the word, "Thanks."

He then unexpectedly stood up and asked for silence. The whole room was quiet thinking he was going to say something about Malfoy.

"As you are aware Halloween is coming up soon and this year we are going to have a costumed ball, but it will be for only 4th years and up. Groans were heard by the little ones but were hushed as he spoke again. "It will be planned by our heads who will give you all the information you will need by next week. That is all"

With that everyone started talking again, but this time about the ball. I stood up and walked over to James who was talking with his friends, Remus, Sirius, and Peter.

"James," I said while tapping his shoulder, "We need to work on planning the ball today."

"Okay," He said, "I will meet you in the library at around 2, does that sound good?"

"Sure, see you then." I then walked away to the whispers of the Hall.

"-did they just have a civil conversation?-"

"-are they going out?-"

"-I heard that they-"

I sighed. Will this school ever grow up? But one thought did travel through my mind.

_We did have a civil conversation. We haven't been fighting for a while now…. _

**

* * *

****Well what did you guys think? I wanted to go back to explain how she found out about Malfoy. So are you guys happy? She finally decided she likes James!**

**Please Review!**

**-Krazi Kelli**


	12. Chapter 12

**O.K. good! I Thought I lost chapter 11 before I updated it…. My computer got a virus so I haven't been on in a while…. **

**But thank GOD! I didn't lose chapter 11, even though its not my favorite, I DEFINATLY don't want to re-type it!**

**Anyway enough of my rambling……**

**Disclaimer: sigh come on guys give me a break**

* * *

As I walked up to the library I felt a twitter of excitement come over me. I found a empty desk in the library and sat down to study. Advanced Potions…..

"To understand the potion you must first understand its ingredients and their properties. To do so…."

Sighing I pushed the book aside and strolled over to the window. The sun cast its gentle rays over the browning ground. The wind rustled the tree's multicolored branches and you could see students pulling their cloaks tighter against the fall breeze.

I decided I wouldn't be able to concentrate at all. Gathering my books I leisurely left the library.

As I opened the doors to go outside the crisp autumn air tugged at my cloak and I began my slow stroll around the grounds. I had not really been paying attention to where I was going and ended up at the quiddich field. I looked up to see the whole Gryffindor team practicing. I climbed up one of the stands and watched. I had never really taken a liking to the sport, but then again I was always to busy studying to see a game.

There was an art of gracefulness I noticed as I silently watched them practice. Once, or twice I noticed the golden snitch out of the corner of my eye.

Before long I noticed the team slowing down and packing up. Most of the team headed for the showers except for James and another person down on the ground. Curious I stealthy crept down the stairs and peeked around the corner to see who it was.

(A/N I think I should end here… What do you think? JK JK! lol)

As I looked around the corner I saw the keeper Melissa Rivers pull James close and begin to make-out with him.

My world began to go dizzy. My eyes welled up with tears and I did the only sensible thing I could think of, I ran.

I heard my voice being called but I kept running. I burst into my room, slammed the door, then fell onto my bed in a heap of sobs.

_How could he? How dare he? Why? _I thought.

A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Lily," a familiar voice called, "can I come in?"

"No," I shot back. I wiped my eyes and opened the door. "What do you want?" I spat. He cringed and stepped back.

"I well, we were supposed to meet at the library and hour ago, and well you didn't show up so…." He stammered.

"Yes well about that Potter," resorting to last names, "I think it would work best if we both worked by ourselves. You can work on the food and I will do the decorations. Got it? Get it? Good." And with that I slammed the door in his face.

I slid down the door and sighed. What had I gotten myself into?

**

* * *

Like it? Review? Yes? GREAT! YesI know it is short, but i have alredy written the next chapter so all i have to do is type it up... ButI will onlyupdate if i get reviews... wink wink**

**LOL!**

**I would have updated sooner HONEST, but as I said I got a virus. So if you go on AIM and there is a thing that pops up saying; "Hey I have a picture of you can I put it on your homepage?" SAY NO! It looks real, but isn't!**

**Anyway, its kinda weird writing during fall when in reality it is almost summer outside……**

**Please Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello thank you all my lovely reviewers…**

**Harlee; thanks! Reviews make me feel happy inside! **

**Xxhploverxx; don't you only hate only being able to review once? I will review, then when I am bored I will think about the story and what I wrote and thing, "dang, I should have written this….." shrug maybe I'm just a loser like that!**

**CHMValex; well to find out read on! And thanks for reviewing!**

**LJlover; I totally agree, I like stories with plots.**

**Lindsey;thanks dawg! I'm glad you like it!**

**Ginsesa;heck yes I'm a fast typer, well maybe not… but I try!**

**Varietygirl19143;hope your not dead yet cuz here is the next chapter!**

**Monieke;Thanks so much! I'm really glad you think I'm a good writer!**

**Pippinsmcgee; I know! Poor Lily! But I needed some plot! It will all be better soon; Girl Scout Promise….. yes I am a Girl Scout……. Still……**

**Potter's Gf;Glad you reviewed! I'm glad I am worthy, lol, but seriously thanks!**

**FanFickFanatic;Hmmmm…. I cant answer your question, but I will let you read to find out! Yea I know the last chapter was really short but it was just an in-between chapter…. This is the dance chapter. : )**

**James's Fire;Rushed? Short? Yes. Yes. But it was just an in-between chapter!**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl; Well here is another chapter for you to roll around in! LOL! ; )**

**Devilishdragon;Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!**

**Fluffykittens192;Wait no longer! lol your chapter awaits!**

**Thank you all soooooooooo much for my reviews! These are the most I have had in on chapter I think…… YEA! 15….. yea I think that's a record. **

**Anyway, here is Chapter 13!**

* * *

It was the day of the dance and things were utter chaos in the Great Hall. Boxes of decorations were pilled all around the room. And I was totally freaking out. The pumpkins, the band, the candles, they all had to be done. I checked my watch; 5:53. The dance starts at 7 o-clock so I have one hour and seven minutes to go. 

OMG!

OMG!

OMG!

I can't do this all in only and hour! I have to get dressed and-

A long hand appeared on my shoulder.

"Miss Evans," Professor McGonagall said, "I can get the rest from here, go and get ready."

_Thank God! _I silently said and replied, "Thank you Professor," then quickly walked off to my dorms to get ready.

I opened up my closet and picked out my outfit, a pirate costume. It had a bandanna, a ripped black skull and crossbones shirt, a deep red skirt, fishnet tights, and mid-calf black boots. It was perfect.

After dressing I placed a spell on my hair to make it wavy. I then put extra mascara and eyeliner on. To finish it off I then applied some deep red lipstick. I was ready.

6:45. I had fifteen minutes to kill. I decided to go out into out common room to wait for Potter. Professor Dumbledore said we had to arrive together, Hogwarts tradition or something like that.

All of a sudden I heard them coming toward the common room. Not wanting to seem as if I was waiting for them I picked up a book and began to read.

"What do you mean you can't come in with us Prongsie?" Sirius whined. I rolled my eyes.

"I have to go with Lily, remember Sirius?" James replied tiredly.

Breaking them off I asked, "Who are _you_ supposed to be?" After looking at their silver outfits, swords, and obnoxious hats with large red feathers on the top.

"The Three Musketeers," Sirius replied pulling out his sword and almost hitting Remus in the eye.

"Ummm, but aren't there only three of you?"

"Yea, Peter is our trusty and noble steed." Peter then stepped out from behind the others, obviously embarrassed, and rightfully so. He has some sort of donkey costume on with the ears and everything.

"Turn around," Sirius continued. Peter obliged and showed the tail in the back of his costume.

"Right."

"Well," Remus said, "You should probably be going now. We will see you there James."

James then offered his arm. I ignored it and began to walk down to the Great Hall.

"I like your costume," James said as he caught up to me.

"Thanks," I said coldly still looking forward, determined not to look at him.

We walked in silence until we reached the doors. There were many people all milling around the Entrance Hall waiting for the dance to begin. I walked over to the doors, and then turned to address the students.

"Hello, as Head Girl and Boy we would like to welcome you to this years Halloween Dance. Let the dance begin."

Then by magic the doors swung open to reveal the Great Hall. It was completely transformed. There were carved pumpkins floating, the food looked good, and the band began to play the latest wizard hits. I spotted Sam over by Alice and was about to walk over to them when I heard a voice call my name.

"Miss Evans," Professor McGonagall said crisply, "You are aware that both you and Mr. Potter must start the dance off by dancing together."

"Um, no," I replied, unhappy about having to dance with Potter.

"Oh, well now you know."

With that she left me alone with Potter who had thankfully taken this moment not to be arrogant.

"Um, well are you ready?" he stammered.

I didn't reply, only sighed and took his outstretched hand. A warm sensation traveled through my hand and into my body but I ignored it and we began to dance. I noticed his eyes moving around and I began to get angry.

"Looking for your girlfriend Potter?" I snapped.

"No I don't have a gir-" realization dawned on his face and his lips formed a silent O. "This is about Rivers isn't it?" I looked away and he mumbled, "That's why." Then to me he said, "She has liked me for a long time but I never liked her. She is to dramatic and gossipy for me. Anyway," he blushed, "I only like one girl."

"Who?" I asked anticipating the answer.

"You," he replied. My eyes looked up into his and I knew he was being honest.

I reached up to push his feather out of his face and whispered, "I like you too."

I leaned up in his embrace as he leaned down and our lips met in a gentle kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his closer. It was like there was no one else on earth except us. Subconsiously I heard people cheering and we slowly pulled apart to see that everyone had been watching and now were cheering.

I felt myself blushing and looked down at my feet.

**

* * *

Yea! Finally! Cliché? Yes, a little, but I couldn't help it! Did you notice I took that part about them having to dance from the GoF movie! LOL! Tee Hee Hee! Peter is an ass, PUN INTENED! LOL! **

**Anyway, please review! They make me happy, and happy writers update quickly! ; )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait guys. I have been really busy (even though it is summer, weird huh?) I also have come up with a new story…. It's a Draco/Hermione and it is much darker and sadder then this one, it's also rated M (for a reason), it's an angst fic.**

**But back to this story: I have a brand new beta! (well I never had a beta before so she can't be "new") Okay fine I have a Beta now! YEA! I'm really happy so now all you grammar freaks can read my story without going, "Ugh she just ruined this sentence with her wrongly placed predicate adjective!" (is that even possible, if so I have probably done it…..) sigh I stink at grammar so that stinks because grammar and writing are practically married. BUT why am I sulking? Everything is good now because I have a BETA! All my problems are solved!**

**Disclaimer: Ya'll would think that by now you know that I own Harry Potter right…. JK JK! sulks for a moment I don't own Harry Potter. If I did the stories would probably be much worse……**

**A message from the Beta: Hey you guys! I just wanted to say that if you find any a lot of grammar/spelling mistakes could you send me a message about them, so I could improve as a Beta? All you have to do if you do want to send me a message is go to and then click on send message. Thanks!**

* * *

Excerpt from Ch. 13 

"_No I don't have a gir-" realization dawned on his face and his lips formed a silent O. "This is about Rivers isn't it?" I looked away and he mumbled, "That's why." Then to me he said, "She has liked me for a long time but I never liked her. She is too dramatic and gossipy for me. Anyway," he blushed, "I only like one girl."_

"_Who?" I asked anticipating the answer._

"_You," he replied. My eyes looked up into his and I knew he was being honest._

_I reached up to push his feather out of his face and whispered, "I like you too."_

_I leaned up in his embrace as he leaned down and our lips met in a gentle kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his closer. It was like there was no one else on earth except us. Subconsciously I heard people cheering and we slowly pulled apart to see that everyone had been watching and now were cheering._

_I felt myself blushing and looked down at my feet._

* * *

I smiled at the crowd and gave a sheepish wave. My hand remained in James, and it felt so right. The crowd eventually went back to their dancing as they got over the shock, but you could still hear them whispering. James turned to me.

"So, are you ready for this?" He asked.

"Ready for what?" I replied. He subconsciously ran a hand through his hair and continued.

"To be my girlfriend. But if you don't want to, I mean, I just figured with us-"

I touched my hand to his lips to silence him.

"I'm ready," I whispered so only he could hear. He grinned and pulled me close. We danced every song together. My hands were around his neck while his arms held my waist. It seemed like nothing was wrong in the world at that moment. It was perfection.

The next couple weeks passed by as a dream come true. James and I stole kisses behind teacher's backs and in the halls. Pushing hair out of each other's eyes and holding hands became our normal ways of affection. The school didn't seem all that shocked about out relationship. In fact, in Sam's words, they were all thinking the same thing, "Finally!"

James and I were partnered up in Transfiguration. It was his strongest and my weakest subject. He was trying to help me get the wand movement right when a first year came up to me with a message from Dumbledore.

I started to pack up my things when James voiced aloud what we were both wondering, "Why are you going to Professor Dumbledore's office?"

"I don't know," I wondered, "I would think it would be about Head girl duties, but he hasn't called you up. It must be something important though."

"I'll get your stuff for you. See you at lunch"

"Got it."

I nodded and paced down to the Headmaster's office. I knew right away that something was wrong. His face was glum and his eyes had lost their twinkle. He looked like he was a lot older and weary than his usual.

"Please sit down Miss Evans." I did so and he continued, "There is a new dark wizard rising in power named Lord Voldemort. Have you heard of him?"

"Yes, I have heard of him. He is the one that is attacking all the muggles and muggle-borns, right?"

"That's correct. Now I'm very sorry to say that there was another attack on the muggles killing hundreds. The ministry's been trying to hush it up to keep the wizarding world at peace and not worried."

I kept listening, trying to find its relevance to me. He took a breath and continued, "Your parents were both murdered in the attack. Your sister is fine though. I'm truly sorry Miss Evans. The funeral is this Saturday and we will have Professor McGonagall apparate you there and back."

My parents were dead. Dead.

**

* * *

This is where I will end it.**

**Thank you all my reviewers;**

**Puppylova: Thanks for the review! As long as you don't have flames I'm fine with what you send me! ; )**

**L: Thanks! And I have a beta now so you don't have to worry about grammar problems!**

**Fluffykittens192: Thanks a lot! Here is chapter 14!**

**Trocle: You must be a person of not many words…. lol! But thanks!**

**Xxhploverxx: sigh it's so hard writing isn't it? mock faint LOL! But I truly am glad that SOMEONE understands! Thanks!**

**Ginsesa: Wow! That is one of the best compliments a writer can get! Thank you so much!**

**Varietygirl19143: Oh good! Thank goodness you didn't die! It was about time huh? I totally agree! Thanks!**

**Anonymous: Well I don't know who you are but THANKS!**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl: Sorry if I embarrassed you! But I think you are my 100th reviewer! YEA! throws confetti Thanks for reviewing!**

**Pippinsmcgee: what a sweet and wonderful review! I am grinning like an idiot! LOL! (in case you forgot that is pretty much what you wrote with my amazing tweaking skills!) THANKS!**

**Hippogriff-tamer: I know! I think they are the CUTEST couple! I can't wait till the 5th movie comes out so we can see what they look like when they are younger!**

**FanFickFanatic: Thanks a lot! Your review made me feel all happy inside!**

**CMHValex: I know! I didn't have him as a donkey, I had him as a horse then my sister was all like, "You are such a donkey Kelly!" and I had a light bulb go off in my head! I didn't even get mad, I think I thanked her! LOL! The weird things us authors do…. shakes head**

**Jame's Fire: Thanks for the review! It made me really happy!**

**Wow guys that is 14 reviews, well 15 if you count my new beta! And I do! Smileenov come on out here my new beta sheepishly walks out and waves Say hello to all my story people. mumbles "hi" JK! She isn't shy, but she is amazing! **

**Sorry if I forgot someone in my review; I know I did but I cant figure out who it was… so if was you SORRY!**

**Please **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks you all my reviewers! You guys are so nice! I don't think I have gotten a flame this whole time! YOU ARE AMAZING!**

**And so is my Beta! Let's give her a round of applause! loud clapping I think my stories are MUCH better when she is around!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter…. starts to hum the Oscar Myer wiener song "oh I wish I owned a Harry Potter character…." Oh erm, sorry bout that.**

**P.S. I DON'T OWN THE OSCAR MYER SONG! lol**

* * *

I was in a daze as I walked back to the common room. I saw, but didn't see. I heard, but didn't hear. Slumping onto the couch I looked into the blazing fire.

They took me on a camping trip once, before I went to Hogwarts. We had smores, went swimming, and caught fish in the lake. It was one of the happiest times of my life; before Petunia hated me, before-before my parents died.

A wave of emotions crashed down on me. Dead. That's what happened to them. And why? …Because of wizards …because of people like me Tears were streaming down my face, and it felt as if my heart was being torn in two. If I weren't a witch, they would still be alive.

"Hey Lily! Where were you? Why weren't you at lunch?" James said. He stopped, noticing the state I was in. "Lily, what's wrong?"

I looked up at his face through watery eyes; it was filled with concern, the firelight playing on his features. With a large sob I collapsed in his arms. He took his hands and rubbed them up and down my back in a soothing manor. My cries echoed through the room and I buried my head deeper into his cotton robes. The tears were streaming down my face hotly and swiftly.

I couldn't stop; every time I tried I would think of them. They waving goodbye as the Hogwarts express rolled away. They always stayed till we rounded the bend and escaped from view. Birthdays, holidays, going out to dinner, watching movies; everything I had done with them, every memory played through my head until the wheel rolled to a stop.

Realizing where I was I subconsciously sat up and wiped my cheeks. I looked into James's eyes and saw questioning.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

"Voldemort, he-he killed my parents," I stuttered my voice think with emotion as a new set of hot tears rolled down my cheeks. I looked down and shook my head as if willing it all to be a lie, as if it was a bad dream and I would wake up at any moment.

A warm hand brought me back to earth. It pulled up my chin and made me look into its owner's eyes. They were full of pity, loyalty, sorrow, and one other thing. I had mostly seen it in the looks my parents gave each other; could it be love?

_Of course not,"_ the voice in my head scolded, _"he doesn't love you. At least not yet. But you love him, don't you?"_

I blinked hard and came back from my daydream.

"Lily?" James spoke, his face showing deep concern, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Just thinking." He gave me a sympathetic smile and looked down at his watch.

"Well we missed our other class of the day and its dinner time. You want to get something to eat?"

Standing up I nodded, "That's probably a good idea."

His hand captured mine and we slowly walked to the Great Hall in a comfortable silence. Before we were going to walk through the doors his hand gave me a gentle squeeze. I looked up at him and whispered in such a quiet voice I thought he wouldn't hear, "Thanks."

Evidently hearing he nodded and equally as soft replied, "Your welcome."

We both walked in and sat down by Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Sam. Remus, being as observant as he was noticed us first.

"Hey guys," Remus said.

"Hey Remus, Sirius, Sam, and Peter," I replied.

Sirius and Sam looked up almost shocked to see us.

"Whoa Lily! You look bad," Sirius said rudely. There was an audible thud. "Ow! That was my leg you idiot!" from Sirius. Sam gave him an evil grin and shrug.

Pretending not to notice I sat down filling my plate with food. I noticed James and Sirius trying to have a conversation out of the corner of my eye. You could tell they were trying to be subtle but having great difficulty doing so. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they were talking about. Frustratedly, I pushed my plate away from me and got up from the table.

"I have to go work on some homework. I will see you guys later," I said trying to keep calm.

"I'll come with you," Sam replied. I nodded not wanting to argue. We walked in silence to the Head Dorms and when we came inside Sam gently guided me to the couch and sat me down. She looked at me questioningly with her piercing hazel eyes. Breaking in, I spoke.

"My parents were killed," I whispered. Her gaze became one of sympathy as she pulled me into a warm embrace. The tears came slow and steady this time leaving hot trails on my cheeks. Eventually I pulled back and wiped my face.

"I'm okay now. I'll be okay," I said sniffling softly. She nodded sympathetically and I continued, "So what were you and Sirius talking about?"

She blushed, "Oh nothing really. Pranks, that sort of thing."

"Uh, huh, right," I replied sarcastically, "I think you like him."

"Do not, Lily!" She said blushing a shade of Gryffindor red. We laughed and talked late into the night until James came out of his room telling us off, saying we need to go to bed. Giggling like two fourth years, I shooed her out the door and for a moment forgot about everything. Everything.

**

* * *

Ummm, I don't feel this chapter was all that great. It was mostly her crying and crap… sigh Please review! They make me all happy inside!**

**P.S. Varietygirl9143: Isn't that weird? It's an odd thing; summer. **

**Please review! I tried to make a longer chapter! **

**A message from the Beta: Krazi Kelli is just too modest. This chapter was great. Don't you guys think so? The plot might not have moved along so much, but it was an essential part to the story and the character development.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well sorry guys! I haven't updated in a while…. But I have an excuse! I am now volunteering with little kids in a day care for working parents who can't afford it! So, there ya go! My excuse! **

**Thanks again to Smileenov my Beta! I wish I had amazing grammar skills like her! (Message from the Beta: LOL. I know she didn't do it on purpose, which makes this a lot more hilarious. For all you grammar freaks out there here's a little humor. Krazi Kelli, the author, has made a grammar mistake in the above sentence. The sentence should be, "I wish I had amazing grammar skills like SHE." GRAMMAR HUMOR. Ha Ha Ha) Well now I (Krazi Kelli) feel like a retard.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…. sniffle**

* * *

Saturday came along quicker then expected. The whole week had gone by in a daze. Wake up. Eat. Go to class. Eat. Another class. Eat. Do homework. Fall asleep crying.

That morning I woke up earlier then expected and dressed in muggle attire. I wore a black knee length dress, black tights, and black shoes. I pulled my red hair back with a ribbon and waited for Professor McGonagall.

When she arrived we made our trek to the gates of Hogwarts. I refused to meet her gaze, yet kept my head up high out of sheer Gryffindor pride. Once we reached the Hogwarts gates Professor McGonagall turned to me.

"Miss Evans if you would hold my arm please," she said.

Nodding I grabbed her arm and felt as if I was being pushed through a small tube. When we arrived I gasped and almost fell back, gaining my balance at the last moment.

"Well, Miss Evans, I trust you know where to go. I will be back to get you at 3 O'clock. Is that okay?" She gave me a motherly pat, and then acting on impulse, pulled me into a hug. "I am so sorry for your loss Miss Evans." I let out a small sigh, and she pulled away. Then with a curt nod, she turned and apparated.

Noticing I was in my neighborhood, I walked to my old house on Number 4 Privet Drive. The house looked like it always did. The large tree in the front. The window boxes. Pulling myself together, I walked to the front door and knocked. I heard shuffling feet and the door swung open to reveal none other then Petunia. Her brown hair lay limply on her head, and she was wearing a box-like black dress with horrid lace around the collar and wrists and black loafers that had miniscule heels. She had never been short. Her lanky figure peered at me, and she brought her face down to mine.

"I was wondering when _you _would show up," she sneered, her breath hot in my face. "Well hurry up, get in! I don't want the neighbors to see me with _you_. Freak!" She shuffled aside to let me in, slamming the door behind her.

"_She_ is here, Vernon," she shrieked. I heard muttering then saw a whale of a man appear. He was wearing a black suit that was too tight revealing his large stomach. On the top of his neck, or lack of, was a round leering face. He wrapped a beefy hand around Petunia's waist, glaring at me the whole time.

I took this time to look around the house I grew up in. But what used to be a warm and cheery room now looked sterile and untouchable.

"Like the new décor freak?" Petunia said, "Mum and Dad left it to me in the will." She glanced at Vernon and continued, "For me _and_ my new husband, Vernon Dudley." She held out her bony hand to reveal a thin band of gold with a small diamond perched on top.

"Congratulations," I murmured while Petunia sneered down at me.

"Come along, dear," Vernon said gruffly, "Let's go."

"Right you are dear," Petunia replied turning to the door. Sighing, I followed.

---------------------

The service was short but meaningful all the same. Afterwards relatives and family friends came up to say their respects. But it all passed by in a blur. I was in a deep daze, thinking about why they weren't alive. When they were finally laid in the ground and everyone had left I walked over to their graves.

"Well, Mum, Dad, I miss you. I wish you were here with me," I broke off and began sobbing. "School is going well. I, erm, met someone." I slumped down on the ground and unconsciously began to stroke the cool marble. "His name is James, James Potter. Remember how I kept telling you how annoying he was? Well he is better now. He is sweet, caring, funny, and he loves me. And you know what else? I think I love him too." My voice cracked and I brushed away the tears. "But where will you be? Why can't you be here? Where will you be, mum, when I need help raising a family? Who is going to walk me down the aisle? Where will you be? Gone." I slammed my hands angrily down on the ground. "It's because of wizards that you are gone. It's because of people like me." The tears were freely running down my face now. I sobbed thinking Petunia was right. I was a freak.

**

* * *

wipes tear away That made me cry. What about you? I know this chapter was angsty, but how else are funerals supposed to be?**

**Well guys, this is my last update for a while. I am going** **to California on vacation on July 18 so if I don't update by then be prepared for me not to update for a month on account of my Grandpa not having a computer…. But when I do come back I will have lots of chapters that I will just type up and post! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys! Look I'm really, REALLY sorry I took so long! I was on vacation, then when I came back I had to make up a LOT of color guard stuff, then school started, see the list goes on and on!**

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling do you honestly think that I would be talking time off writing the 7th book to write this story? **

**Also THANK YOU Smileenov! You are the best beta EVER! _And_ a good friend!**

**But enough excuses here ya go!**

Well the days passed into weeks, and I slowly began to continue with my life. Before I knew it, the Christmas season was upon us. I was planning on going home but considering…. I decided to stay at Hogwarts. Well… I thought I would until one cold, snowy Sunday on the common room.

"So what are you doing over the holidays, Lily?" asked James.

"I guess I will be staying here," I replied not looking up from my book.

"Well, you know, you could… erm… I mean you don't have to but I was just wondering, but I would really like you to-"

"Oh, get on with it James!" I said irritably looking up from my advanced transfiguration book.

"Wouldyouliketospendtheholidayswithmeandmyfamily?" he asked _way_ to quickly.

"What?" I replied.

"urm…Would you like to spend the holidays with me and my family?" He asked again, looking down and blushing slightly.

"Is it okay with your parents?" I questioned, taken back by the question.

"Oh yeah," he said, his head nodding vigorously, "They really want to meet you."

"Then sure," I said happier then I had been in weeks.

"Are you sure they will like me?" I asked for the millionth time that day. I nervously tugged at my skirt and smoothed out the wrinkles.

It was the first day of the holidays and we were leaving on the Hogwarts Express. I was growing more nervous with each passing town.

"They will love you. I promise," James replied tiredly, not looking up from the latest Quiddich magazine.

Sighing, I tried to settle back into the plush velvet seats.

Finally, we turned the final bend and arrived.

James gently grabbed my hand and led me into the large crowd of parents and siblings. I spotted the Potters almost immediately.

Mr. Potter looked just like an older version of James. He wore a muggle business suit and had glasses and yet his hair was unruly and messy.

Mrs. Potter was a partially pudgy, but very motherly looking woman. She had curly brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. She wore a maroon dress with a black overcoat. She nudged her husband who was still searching the crowds and then proceeded to walk over and greet us.

"James!" She cried giving his a hug and leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Mum," he groaned blushing, but looking pleased all the same. I grinned and she turned to me.

"And you must be the famous Lily," she said pulling me into a warm hug. "James has told me all about you."

I blushed and seriously hoped that James hadn't told them about my temper. Not a good way to meet the parents. As she pulled away Mr. Potter stuck out his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you Lily," He said with a sincere smile.

We loaded our bags onto a luggage cart and made our way through the crowd to the car. It was a small black Volvo, but I was sure they put an enlargement charm on it. And sure enough, they had.

The car ride was long and filled with small talk but we all seemed to get along quite well. Finally we arrived at the Potter mansion, and it really was a mansion.

**Well, it's short I know. But it seemed like a good place to end that chapter. I promise I will update the next chapter, which I just need to type and have betaed, ASAP!**

**Please review!**

**-Krazi Kelli**

**Message from Beta: clapping for Kelly When or if you review, remember to congratulate Kelly on her improving grammar and usage skills! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Lol. I only had to correct 2 things in this chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**See told you I would type this up fast!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot. sigh**

**Thanks again to my beta, Smileenov, who betaed this speedy gonzalis! **

It was a Victorian style house made with a light grey stone. It had a homey style to it, with green vines growing up the side. But if I thought the outside was nice, the inside was magnificent! The entrance hall had high ceilings and had a large golden chandelier overhead. The décor colors were of course, gold and a rich red.

"Come on," James said gently, leading me into the house. "Let me show you your room.

We walked up the spiral stairs and down tot the very end of the hall. Along the way James pointed out rooms. The first room was the master bedroom, across from that was the game room. Next to the bedroom was James room and across from that was the guest bedroom.

James opened the door and I stepped into a beautiful room. It had a queen sized bed with a cream colored duvet. The end tables and dresser were made of dark wood. The cream curtains were pulled back letting in a large amount of natural light.

"So what do you think?" James asked nervously.

"I love it," I replied wrapping my arms around him and pecking him on the lips. He blushed and grinned, deepening the kiss.

A timid cough broke us apart. Startled we both turned to be faced with a house elf.

"I'm sorry Mister and Misses," the house elf bowed deeply, "Mimsey was only bringing Misses bags."

"Thank you Mimsey," James said smoothly, "You may go now."

I turned to James after he left, "You have a house elf?"

"Yeah, most pureblood families do. They are really helpful. We don't hurt them like some other dark magic families. They are treated really well, don't worry Lily Flower."

"Oh," I replied.

"So anyway, the bathroom is between our rooms and dinner is in half an hour and it's a formal event."

"Okay," I nodded as James left the room, closing the door behind him.

_What in the name of Merlin was I going to wear?_

**Okay. So how do you like it? Its probably pretty bad, but that's what you get when I'm writing on an airplane with the most obnoxious kid in front of me who is SCREAMING the whole time! His dad was so unorganized he didn't even bring toys for the kid to play with. It just makes me mad. **

**Anyway! Please review! I would love to know what you think!**

**-Krazi Kelli **

**Message from Beta: Whoa! Major Whoa! I only corrected one thing in this chapter. And don't complain too much about the size of this too much. Remember she's like updated now twice a day and will be updating a lot more often from now on since her vacation's over.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, here is the next chapter. I'm just typing this as I go, so forgive me if it's bad. **

**Thanks again to Smileenov! The one who paid attention to the grammar in Mrs. Tuggle's class!**

**Disclaimer: Do any of you still read these? **

I began opening my trunks looking frantically for anything formal to wear.

Jeans?

_No._

Faded plaid skirt?

_No_

What am I going to do?

_Oh yeah, _I remembered, _I'm a witch. Duh!_

Pulling out a copy of _Witch Weekly_ and my wand I transfigured an old sundress into a creamy light green strapless dress that hugged every curve. There were even clear beads woven into the top.

I quickly tried it on and looked in the mirror.

"You look stunning dear," the mirror said.

"Thanks," I replied, very pleased with myself.

Dinner

Taking a deep breath I headed down to dinner. I slid my hand down the iron banister, walking slowly so as not to trip. James looked up from the bottom of the stairs and the look on his face was priceless.

"Wow, you look… amazing," he breathed.

"Thanks," I said blushing, "You don't look all that bad yourself." And he didn't, he was wearing black dress robes that made him look rather handsome. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek leaving a light pink mark. I smiled to myself and left it there.

He offered his arm and we set off into the elaborate dining room. The food on the table looked especially good, a large turkey, prime rib, green beans, and much, much more.

James pulled out a chair and helped me into it. _Why isn't he like this at school? _I thought jokingly.

Dinner was filled with laugher and deep discussions on what is going on between Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall. But soon the hour grew late and as stifling our yawns became harder and harder we decided to call it a night.

James walked me to my bedroom and kissed me good-night.

"I'm really glad you invited me, James," I said kissing him softly.

"I'm really glad you came, Lily dearest." I smiled and closed the door softly, and for the first time in a while, truly happy.

The nest morning I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I quickly dressed and headed down to the kitchen where I found James and Mrs. Potter having breakfast.

"Morning James, Mrs. Potter," I said cheerfully.

"Morning dear"

"Mmmmmm," James mumbled with his mouth full. I giggled as Mrs. Potter glared and shook her head.

"Well anyways, you two will have the house to your selves today, I'm going to do some shopping. Make sure he behaves Lily."

"Oh I will."

"I'm sure you can handle it," she said with a wink and flooed herself to Diagon Alley.

"Soooooooo," James said slowly, "What do you want to do?"

"Um, I'm not sure. We can read I guess….."

"I have just the thing," James said excitedly, "Follow me."

"Okay," I said following closely behind.

We walked to the end of the hall and stopped at a door that looked like the door to a broom closet. He opened the door with a slight push and the door creaked open slowly.

As the door opened I felt like I was walking into the gates of heaven. Light was streaming in the windows and it was a large room with books everywhere. All of the walls were lined with books. I scanned the books with curiosity. _Battling Boggarts, A Wizard's Cookbook, Charms for Everyday Cleaning, Potions for all your Needs… _and much, much more.

"Wow," I said in awe picking up an armload of books and heading to a comfy armchair.

Later

James and I spent all day in the library, both entranced in the world of books, only coming out when we heard Mrs. Potter calling out, "I'm home."

"We are in the library Mum," James called back. We heard the sound of footsteps and Mrs. Potter arrived in the room.

"Well aren't you two a sight for sore eyes," she cooed. "You are very good for him Lily."

I blushed and mumbled thanks.

"Anyway, dinner is ready."

"Okay Mum, well be there soon."

She nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

"You ready?" James asked.

"Sure," I replied taking his outstretched hand.

2:30 a.m.

_THUMP._

A loud noise jolted me awake. _What the heck? _I thought. Picking up my wand and throwing on my bathrobe I opened the door and looked out into the hall. I spotted James across the way and moved toward him silently.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"I don't know," he replied, "I think it came from downstairs."

I nodded and started walking to the end of the stairs to see what it was.

"Lily! No!" James whispered harshly. "Wait here."

"James," I sighed exasperated. "I'm coming and that's that." I began to walk silently and swiftly down the stairs.

"I think it came from the living room," James said from behind me. I nodded and let James lead the way.

As we tiptoed to the living room we heard groans. We hurried our steps and lit our wands as we walked into the living room.

I immediately saw a male figure, who looked rather sickly. James, though, quickly saw the imposter for what he was.

"Sirius?" He said lighting the room. Sirius looked at us with hollow, saddened eyes.

"Damned hag," he croaked and swiftly passed out on the floor.

**Okay, so what do you think? Cliffy eh? Not really, I'm sure you can figure out who Sirius is talking about. Well please leave a review. I sure would appreciate it!**

**-Krazi Kelli**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks you sooooooooo much for reviewing guys! **

**It makes me really, REALLY happy: ) **

**Thanks so much to my anonymous reviewers: britishgal, laughsalot, puppyluva, and Sarah. **

**And don't forget people, THANK YOU SMILEENOV!!!! Without her guys, my story wouldn't make ANY sense! **

**Okay guys, here is the next chapter!!! **

"Sirius! SIRIUS!" James cried frantically. He turned to me with horror-stricken eyes. "Lily, can you go get my parents? Please!"

"Yeah," I muttered distractedly while running back up the stairs to his parents' bedrooms. I knocked loudly on the door and waited. Seconds later the door whipped open revealing Mr. Potter in a pair of ratty pajamas.

"Quick," I breathed, "Sirius, he's hurt." He nodded and followed me without a word.

As soon as we entered the room, Mr. Potter rushed to Sirius' side. Moments later Mrs. Potter arrived and gasped at the scene unfolding in front of her. She quickly moved to the young Black's side and began assessing the damage and giving orders.

"James, run to the potion room and get me some pepper up potion, dreamless sleep draught, clean rags, and warm water. Harold, get him up on the couch."

I watched all of this happen like a fly on the wall. _Why would this happen? Who would do such a thing? __"Damned hag," he said. Who could that be…? Wait, could it be? It couldn't. But could it be? His- _

"Here Mum," James breathed and placed the potions and rags on the table beside her.

She nodded and begun cleaning some of Sirius' open wounds gently. He groaned softly, but stayed unconscious. Mrs. Potter shook her head and looked like she had tears in her eyes.

James had moved to the side of the room and now was watching with pain evident in his eyes. Mr. Potter moved over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you know who did this son?" he asked gently.

James nodded and turned his face to the ground and tried to stop the tears that were about to fall. "I never thought this went on. I knew she didn't like him, but I never knew she hurt him. All those years, I never thought…." His voice cracked with emotion and he swallowed and continued. "His own mother."

Mrs. Potter gasped and looked down at Sirius with new eyes while Mr. Potter looked very angry.

"What's the damage Emma?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Oh Harold, it's terrible. There are some cuts and bruises where it looks like she threw things at him. Oh and that's not the end, she performed the Cruciatus curse on him too." She began to sob, and Mr. Potter moved over and held her, speaking words of comfort into her ear. "What kind of mother would do such a thing?"

"A madly deranged one," a raspy voice whispered from the couch.

"Sirius! You're awake," James cried happily as he moved to his friend's side.

Mrs. Potter quickly moved into the scene getting Sirius a glass of water and forcing him to take some pepper up potion. But soon things began to settle down and a silence fell throughout the room.

"Can I stay here for the night?" Sirius asked timidly. "I can just sleep in the couch-"

"No Sirius," Mrs. Potter said softly.

"Oh, okay. I will be leaving then." As Sirius turned to head out the front door Mrs. Potter gently pushed him back down on the couch.

"You can't sleep on the couch, but you can sleep in James' room. And you can stay here for as long as you want."

Sirius' face brightened immediately and smiled and muttered his thanks.

I woke up the next morning to talking voices. Opening my eyes I saw that it was quite late in the morning and the noises seemed to be coming from James' bedroom. Curious, I put on my bathrobe and crept across the hall to listen to what they were saying.

"And did you hear about that dive, I could hardly believe it! What a win for Bulgaria!" James said.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool."A silence followed and I leaned in closer to hear what they were saying.

"So what happened last night mate?" James asked softly.

"Well… she kept talking about that new guy, you know the new Dark Lord, and how Regulus was joining his forces, and I had better too if I knew what was good for me. So I said I would rather die then fight with him, and well she got mad. She started screaming about how I was a disgrace to our family and would be better off dead. Well, it's not the first time she has said those things to me. Empty threats, I thought. So I turned to walk away, and she began throwing things at me. Vases, candlesticks, books, anything within reach. I had never seen her like that before; when I turned around I saw the fire in her eyes, the madness that never totally came through until then. She said, 'Maybe this will teach you the right path to take.' Then performed the curse."

His voice cracked and I heard James saying soothing things.

"It hurt so bad," He said his voice trembling, "Like fire searing through your whole body. And when it stops you can still feel it. Pain, everywhere. I couldn't think. I didn't know where to go. So I came here. And well you know the rest.

"Its okay, mate. It's all over now," James comforted, his voice thick with emotion.

I couldn't believe it. I clasped my hand to my mouth and found that my face was wet with tears. I quickly wiped my face and walked downstairs, thankful that I wasn't caught.

I went into the kitchen and found Mrs. Potter at the table, musing over a cup of tea. I fixed myself a cup and sat down across from her.

"Morning dear," she said softly.

"Morning," I replied.

We sat in a silence for a while until she spoke again.

"Lily, about last night. I think it would be best if you didn't say anything to anyone at school, or anyone at all for that matter."

"Yes. Yes, of course, Mrs. Potter," I said a little shocked.

She smiled and patted my hand. "It's going to be a tough time for everyone pretty soon. I can feel it."

**Well, guys what did you think? Short? Yes I know, I meant to add some more things in this chapter, but that means me updating LATER! And I knew you guys all like FAST updates! ; ) **

**Please review!!! **

**Krazi Kelli **

**Message from Beta: Again! It's my fault why Kelli hasn't updated in a month! Blame me!!!! You're allowed to virtually yell at me through PM'ing if you want!!! Or if you know me, then you can yell at me in real life!!!!!**

**P.S. I suppose Sirius is a little OC in this chapter, but ya know what? I like it that way! lol **


	21. Chapter 21

**Ahjiasdauidpia! I'm so sorry Guys!!!! I told you that I would update over the break and I didn't! Ugh, I'm a horrible person! It's just that my parents just bought this new business and they need my help, so yeah. Plus my mom doesn't know I write fanfictions, she just thinks I read them. So I have to find the right opportunity to write…. Anyways enough about me! **

**Disclaimer: Is it even required that people do these, or did one person just do it and everyone was like "adhasldgsdfafsdfasl! Monkey see, monkey do!"**

**THANKS AGAIN TO SMILEENOV!!! She has her own story too so check it out!!!!

* * *

**

I pulled my cloak tighter as I walked through the crowded streets of Hogsmeade. I had promised myself I wouldn't procrastinate like everyone else, yet here I am, the day before Christmas. Now what may you be asking has taken my two weeks to find the perfect gift? It's James' present. What on earth am I supposed to get him? A book? A broom cleaning kit? Ugh! So cliché! I need something new, something he would like… So now I'm here with all the other procrastinators of the world who are still thinking that they have the chance to buy a Tickle-Me-Merlin even though they sold out weeks ago.

I looked around hoping for the perfect to suddenly appear out of no where. I even tried to talk to his friends! Remus suggested a book, typical where as Sirius was more… creative. Buy a lacy bra and panties and promise a strip tease…. Erm…. No thanks.

My eyes wandered from store to store hoping for a spark of inspiration. But me being the klutz I am wasn't watching where I was going and ran right into a man whose arms were filled with presents.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," I exclaimed while picking up the packages. When I looked up I found myself looking into the face of the most famous Quiddich player alive, Jordan Smith. He had played for the Chuddly Cannons for 3 years straight and was James favorite player…. Wait they had a match next month and James said he had wanted to go…. I quickly passed back Jordan's packages and looked for a place selling tickets.

* * *

After I made it back home, I made myself a cup of tea and sat on the sofa facing the fire. It was late evening and in one of the rooms of the house Christmas music was playing. Pretty soon James came in and sat down next to me; I placed my head on his shoulder and sighed. And somehow in that moment I knew that I wanted to be with James forever and that no matter the circumstances I would always stand by him. Because I loved that man sitting beside me more then I thought was possible and no matter what happened I would always love him. And for the first time in my life I was content at where I had ended up.

* * *

**Well guys, this is the end. I want to thank EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU that reviewed! You guys kept me going and I am so thankful for you guys! I love all of you guys so much and I hope you review one last time, for old time's sake. **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS and a Happy New Year!**

**Love always,**

**Krazi Kelli**


End file.
